tipton_movedfandomcom-20200213-history
Duplicate Poor Little Rich Girl
Poor Little Rich Girl is the thirteenth episode of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, and the tenth episode produced. The episode starts when London's father goes broke. As a result, the bank has to seize all London's things (included her clothes, pictures, fashion and possibly her dog), and she has to stay with Maddie. Meanwhile, in an old video (days later the twins born), Carey confuses them, and Zack & Cody think they are the other, and meanwhile they are waiting for the results which said if Zack is Cody, and Cody is Zack. Episode Summary London discovers her father has gone bankrupt when he accidentally over-invested in a diamond mine that turned out to be diamond-less. With nowhere else for her to go, Maddie reluctantly lets London move into her family's apartment (which is next to Fenway Park). Maddie helps London begin to learn "regular people" skills including finding a job. She suggests that London babysits for Zack and Cody. While sitting, she nearly burns down the suite while trying to make grilled cheese (as she didn't use bread or take the plastic off of the slices of cheese). During her "poor" life, London discovers things she had never experienced when she was rich, such as peanut butter, sleepovers, making a bed herself, and especially the value of family and a good friend. But soon, her father strikes oil in his diamond-less diamond mine, and she's rich again. London still recognizes that Maddie was the only friend who didn't abandon her when she didn't have money and they confirm that they are friends. Meanwhile, the twins find a videotape in which their mother temporarily mixes them up when they were babies. Cody thinks he might be Zack, and Zack thinks he might be Cody. While they challenge Carey, they also start acting like each other. Carey eventually resolves the matter by having their birth certificates sent to the hotel from the hospital and identifying them by their footprints. Zack and Cody have been living under their correct names all this time and they return to normal. Memorable Quotes * "I don't want to be a little trooper. I want to be rich!!!" - London Tipton * "Well, OK. If that's what poor people do! (*starts to unbutton pajamas*)" - London Tipton. * "Yo, Caviar!" - London Tipton. * "You were both bald, toothless and drooling I could have mistook you for Grandpa Jim." - Carey Martin. Trivia * London learns how to act without money, but later she kind of loses that during the other episodes of the show, as she acts snobby again. * We learn part of London's past in this episode, and the fact that she's missed out on a lot of stuff when she was younger. * In the video of Zack and Cody's first year, why didn't their father just put down the camera and get the phone? Gallery Poor Little Rich Girl (Screenshot 1).jpg Poor Little Rich Girl (Screenshot 2).jpg Poor Little Rich Girl (Screenshot 3).jpg Poor Little Rich Girl (Screenshot 4).jpg Category:Episodes Category:Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Season 1)